


Requests from Claudiaax2

by Cyn_Writes



Series: Irondad and Spiderson requests [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flash thompson - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has Amnesia, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Requests from Claudiaax2ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker and the Avengers
Series: Irondad and Spiderson requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Wanna Make It Official?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudiaax2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudiaax2/gifts).



> Request: 3. Tony has amnesia, and everything would be fine but the only person he can't remember is Peter. Unfortunately, for a boy who lost two of his father's figure, he cannot accept it that he lost another important person and does something emotional (gives you free choice what it is)
> 
> Bet! Oh shit, I did it backwards OMG IM SO SORRY I'LL DO ANOTHER ONE >.<

“All- all I remember,” The words roll around my mouth. They taste unusual. “Is waking up here. Yesterday, right? And- and then a bearded guy with glasses was here. I fell asleep and now I’m a-awake.” I recall to the group of people standing over me. 

“Okay. So you’re Peter Parker. You're also Spider-man On a mission ANOTHER building collapsed on you and now you have amnesia.” A man with blond hair explains. “Amnesia,” I test out the word. Memory loss, I’m pretty sure. Great. “Of course Sam’s not here.” The blond man says. 

Sam. I’ve heard that name. Sam. Will. He put me in his will? No, that can’t be it. Sam Wilson? Birds. Flying. Guns.

“The Falcon.” I whisper and everyone smiles. He’s part of the Avengers. Meaning the blond guy is, “Steve Rogers. Captain America.” He nods. “Who else do you remember?” There’s a red hed. She has curly red hair. “Давай, пожалуйста, помни меня, детка.” (Come on, please remember me, baby.) She whispers. How do I understand that? That’s… Russian, right? Baby. Spider baby. Spider mom. Black suit. Black Widow! 

“Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow.” She starts crying. I hope it’s for good reasons. There’s another red head standing next to her. She’s wearing red too. She notices me looking at her, lifts her hands, and they glow red. Powers. Red powers. SHe’s standing next to Nat. They should be dating. 

“Wanda Maximoff. Scarlet Witch.” Wanda nods. Next to me is a man wearing a purple shirt. Purple. Purple pants. Smashing. Smash. 

“Hulk and Bruce Banner.” He smiles. They hate being called the same person. “Where’s Sam?” I ask.

“He had buisness to take care of.” Steve answers. Their’s another blond man with stubble. He’s holding a hammer. Nobody can lift that. But why? It’s just a hammer. It must be a magic hammer. Magic. M. Mjölnir. God.

“Thor. God of thunder.” “That’s correct, Tonyson.” Who’s Tony? There’s another man with short brown hair looking up at the vents. Vents. Crawling through vents. Arrows. 

“Clint Barton. Hawkeye.” He looks down and nods. There’s a man with a broad set but a skinny head. His posture is military like. Military. War.

“James Rhodey. War Machine.” He smiles. 

There’s a man with a metal arm. He has a metal arm? Cool! He looks like he’s seen some stuff. More like not see it. Amnesia. Hydra. 

“Bucky Barnes. Winter Soilder.” He smiles and nods. There’s one more man. But who? He has fancy sunglasses and a worried expression. 

“Tell me you remeber me, bambino.” He whispers but I shake my head. 

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Rhodey says quietly. Tony. Tonyson. “Dad?” I gasp and he chuckles. Wait. My dad is dead. There’s only two people who I think of like a dad. Uncle Ben and, “Mr Stark! Ohmygod I’m so sorry! It’s just, Tonyson, and,” I get cut off by him hugging me. 

“It’s okay, son.” My face turns redder than Wanda’s powers. ”Besides. Being called dad by you, it… fits. If it’s okay with May, wanna make that official?”


	2. So You Tried A Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. (This is one of the stories I would like to read) Peter, influenced by his classmates or schoolmates, tries a cigarette. Here, angry dad activated turns on!! because Tony catch him and give him the lecture.  
> (And I mean really Angry dad activated !! 😂)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> sorry i've never smoked so idk what it's like

“Come on, Pete. What’s the worst that could happen?” A girl, Sally I think, holds a cigarette in her hand. Why isn’t Ned here? Or MJ. I don’t want to! 

“Dude, Flash is right. You are puny.” Abe rolls his eyes, also smoking. “Fine!” I give in and Sally’s eyes lit up. She hands me a lit cigar and I put it in my mouth, imminently coughing up a lung. The second time, it’s not that bad. It’s kinda soothing, actually. 

“See? You like it, right?” Sally asks and I can’t help but nod. 

“Woah! Peter’s being a rebel! What?” Flash calls out. “Flash, I’m not gonna date you! So stop obsessing over me!” I call back and his face turns red as laughter fills the party. Somebody’s coming to the door. The footstep patterns are familiar. Shit. “I gotta get out of here!” I stand up from the old couch. I race to the back door, the cigar falling out of my mouth. I duck behind a dumpster and I hear a knock on the door. It opens and Flash screams. 

“Where is Peter Parker?” Tony demands. Come on. Don’t blow me in. “I- I don’t know, sir.” Flash stutters in response. I hear him go, “Oof!” And the footsteps get closer. From my view I see Mr Stark exit and look around. “Fri, where is he?” 

“Behind the dumpster,” Friday responds. He throws away the dumpster and looks down at my crouched figure. Everyone has formed a circle around us. 

“Go away,” I mutter. “You know that’s not gonna happen.” I stand up and start walking away. “Just leave!” He places a hand on my shoulder and turns me around.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now! Just let me have a normal life without you! Okay? I appreciate the lab days and stuff, but now it’s time for you to go!” 

“Normal kids don’t smoke!” Shit. So that’s why he’s here. “Mr Stark-” “No. Karen told me what you did. Why?” “Everyone was telling me to! I had no choice! For once in my life, I was having fun!” “That ‘fun’ is going to kill you, kid. You need to know the consequences!” “So do you!” I retort and he steps back.

“Don’t you get it? You can’t come in public just to talk to me? Some people are going to think you have a son! And some are going to figure out the other thing!” “Oh,” His voice comes out small.

“Well, we’re going so Capsicle can give his stupid no smoking speech to you. Okay?” I give a weak nod. 

\---------------

“So you tried a cigarette.”


	3. So You Tried A Cigarette Speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO yOu TrIeD a CiGaReTtE 
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> pov of cap

"So you tried a cigarette. Maybe you did it of your own curiosity. Maybe you were peer pressured. But you know it's bad for you. So why did you do it? Back in my day, cigars were all the rage. But we didn't know they were bad for us! And now we do. Cigars are addictive. They give you rotten teeth, bad breath, and bad lungs. They can give you lung cancer! Is death really worth being cool? So don't do it. Be stronger than your peers. Don't try a cigarette."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. SCHOOL IS STARTING TOMORROW IM GONNA BE A FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL (yes I'm 14 soon)
> 
> i prob wont be writing much tho


End file.
